Work For It
by Charlotte-xoxo
Summary: Bella's fed up with Edward being able to turn her to goo with a single smile, and leave her powerless to take control of their love life. Now she's going to make him... work for it. Lemony, with chance of lemon - first lemon attempt. R&R Advice welcome.


**AN: Okay, so the point of this is not to make a story. The point is to see, even if this isn't quite the kind of smut I'll be doing in my other story, whether I will need to get someone to do the lemony parts for me or if you are happy for me to do my own.**

**This 'chapter' doesn't have an actual lemon, lemon in it, but it gets quite close. Close but no cigar. I would appreciate it however, if I could have some feedback on the quality of the lemonade, how I can improve it, etc. Thanks.**

**PS. If people don't hate it, I might be willing to finish off with one more actual lemon chapter, but if not I shall just delete it. Thanks.**

"You so _are_, Bells," Alice giggled, and rolled over onto her side on the bed beside me.

"I am _not_ a pushover, Alice!" I insisted, although I knew deep down inside that she had a point. I elbowed her hard in the side and she squealed, wriggling to get away from me and my pointy finger in her ribcage.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you are. You know it too," she said calmly, standing up and coming to stand around the other side of the bed, directly beside my face. She grinned evily and elaborated, destroying my feeble defense further with every word. "He only has to smile, or take off his shirt, and you would do anything he asked. Admit it."

"Oh okay, fine," I agreed grudgingly, sighing heavily and sitting up so I could look at Alice without her head being sideways. We were discussing the problem Alice thought that I had involving self control, or my lack thereof. Edward had been very reluctant to begin... well, lets say sexual relations with me, but I had always been keen. Now Alice was convinced that I was too easy to 'seduce' and that it would be fun for Edward if I spiced it up a bit.

"He is happy as it is," I told her, the doubt I had felt for several weeks myself clearly evident in my voice. Alice nodded and smiled reassuringly, as if I had just agreed with her directly. I couldnt lie to her, she was just too good at reading me. I had always been a bit of an open book, a fault I just had to live with.

"I wouldn't know where to start, Allie," I groaned, flopping back down on my side on the bed and flinging my arm over my eyes in frustration.

"Think about what I said, Bella," Alice murmered, heading towards the window to leave. "Just do what comes naturally, and it'll be fine. Psychic, remember." She winked at me, before sliding lithely out of my window, feet first, into the pouring rain outside. The night was beginning to draw in and I shivered, but kept my window open incase Edward decided to come early. I simply lay on the bed, waiting for my beautiful vampire love to arrive, ad make my world complete.

I pondered my own thoughts carefully for several moments, then scoffed quietly to myself in the gathering darkness and sat up again. No wonder Alice thought I was pathetic and a pushover. It was Friday night and I didn't even have homework or chores to do whilst Edward was away. Instead, I had shoved my best friend out of my room as quickly as I could and then was content to wait in silence for several hours for my boyfriend to come and see me. I really was too easy, but that could easily change; I'd show Alice.

Almost immediately, my phone buzzed, indicating a text message, and I was looking at a text from Alice on the bright LED display. She knew too much, I thought with a laugh.

_Check under your bed. Have fun. - Alice_

I stood up and crouched down beside my bed, feeling underneath in all the junk for whatever Alice thought I needed. I could ignore her advice, but it would be unwise; I never bet against Alice. I pulled out something soft and crinkly, which I thought could be it, but it turned out to be a book of my favourite photos from when I was little, faded and crumpled with age.

I got distracted for a little while, flipping nostalgically through the pages, but then Alice pulled me back to the present by sending me another text. It vibrated against my toes, from where it had clearly fallen to the floor, and I jumped. Picking it up, I glanced at the clock and knew exactly what it would say. I had been remeniscing for over an hour, time had gone a bit faster than I had thought.

_Get your arse moving, Bells. He's coming. - Alice_

I typed a quick thank you back, and then found a small paper bag under the bed just beside where I had discovered the photo book. I grabbed it, positive that this was what I was looking for since it wasn't dusty and it wasn't mine, and opened it eagerly. I wasn't usually over keen on gifts, but today I couldn't find the heart to care. Whatever it was would be worth it if I could help prove to Alice that I was stronger than she gave me credit for.

Inside, was another, smaller bag that I recognized instantly; the dreaded VS. I pulled out the items inside and found myself confronted with a gorgeous silk camisole and matching boy shorts in a deep blue. I knew immediately that Edward would love it, and hurried into the bathroom to put them on. I was excited that Alice had found something that I loved, a very common occurrence. She and I usually disagreed on the cut or shape of the clothing as I was quite self-conscious.

It was only after I had carefully pulled the tiny lingerie on that I realized that I had been wrong. There was always a catch with Alice, and I had just found it. Whilst the back and sides of the camisole and boy shorts were opaque, the front panel of both was not so opaque. It still had a bluish hue to it, but it was completely sheer and translucent, leaving nothing of my breasts, stomach or crotch to the imagination. Oh hell, no!

I picked up my phone from on the side of the sink by the soap, and dialed the number awkwardly with one hand, holding the other across my chest to avoid seeing myself it the hideous getup in the mirror and blushing violently (or bursting into tears). Alice was going to pay for this.

"Hi Bells," she sang merrily, and I ground my teeth in annoyance.

"What the hell, Alice?" I screamed into the tiny receiver, venting my embarrassment and annoyance. "I want to look cute, not like I belong in a brothel."

"Calm down, Bella," Alice soothed, but I wasn't having it. She had wanted me to show some passion and stand up for myself so I would start now. "You look hot. Edward is going to be eating out of your hand when he sees you in that. You will be the one with all the power for once. I promise." Her words calmed me somewhat, but I was now very nervous.

"Alice?" I asked simply. She knew what I meant.

"Just be calm, and make him sweat a bit. Resist the urge to pounce; that can come later."

"Okay," I conceded and opened the bathroom door to dash back to my room. "How long until he arrives?"

"Sixty seconds and counting," Alice replied, and I breathed in frantically, panic rolling off me. "Just relax, and enjoy this. Oh, and sit facing away from the window, so he doesn't see too much too soon." She giggled, whispered a goodbye to me and hung up. I shoved my phone into my nightstand and hastened to sit on my bed, facing the door into the hall which I had just locked, and away from the window. Charlie wasn't here tonight, being out on an all night fishing trip with Billy, but I was better safe than sorry.

"Bella, I missed you," Edward's velvety voice made me shiver as I heard the hiss of the window being slid shut. It was all the announcement I could ever expect from Edward, him being a vampire and all, and it never failed to make me jump.

I stood up slowly and I heard him suck in air noisily through his teeth. Bingo. Clearly Alice's lingerie was doing its job, or what he could see of it so far, and unusually for him a floorboard creaked as he moved lithely towards me like he always did.

"Stop, Edward," I said quietly, to quietly for human ears but Edward heard me and stopped instantly, frozen in place. I knew that I now had to tread carefully, or I would risk doing something stupid. I knew that if he tried to seduce me, like he had so many times before, I would be undone. I had to be strong.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his voice full of care and love, but also a hint of disappointment. He needed this as much as I did, and I intended to make it worth his while if he played the game my way tonight. "Are you not in the mood tonight? Do you want me to go?" He sounded so forlorn and sad that I almost caved then and turned around but a small voice in the back of my mind urged me to stand my ground. I had a feeling that if I didn't do this now, I wouldn't have the confidence to do it again, so I had to seize the moment. Carpe diem!

"No," I said loudly, and with an authority that I hadn't even known I possessed. "Stay there, and close your eyes."

"I don't understand..." he began, and I shook my head, effectively silencing his protests. I was astonished by how dominant and brusque I was being tonight, it was quite scary.

"Don't argue, Edward. Please, just do as I ask," I ordered, and he sighed in confusion. He would soon understand, and hopefully he would be comfortable with it, or maybe even enjoy it. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that he had indeed shut his eyes. I turned around to face him, and tried not to feel nervous as I stalked slowly towards him.

He hissed softly in what I knew to be pleasure, and I realized with satisfaction that he could now smell my obvious arousal even stronger than before , since I was facing him. I walked slowly in an arc around his paralyzed form, trailing one finger leisurely across his shoulder and back as I did so. He opened his mouth to speak, but again I cut him off.

"Okay, Edward. We are going to do things a little bit differently tonight," I hissed into his ear, leaning up into his back from where I was standing directly behind him. He groaned once, then clamped his jaw shut to keep from making any noise. "The balance of control in this relationship seems to have been a bit one sided recently, and I plan to change that. This time things go my way." I said softly, and Edward shuddered at my warm breath on his ear.

I felt a flood of pride and accomplishment at this simple reaction, something I had never caused Edward to do before, and it felt exhilarating. I had always been on the receiving end of that sort of this, and it felt kind of strange for the roles to be reversed.

"Okay," he agreed, his breathing erratic and shaky. I smiled and continued my interrupted arc around his body to return to the front.

"On your knees please Edward?" I asked softly, and it took him only a fraction of a second to comply with my request.

"Oh God, Bella," he breathed, and I literally glowed with pride at the lust in his voice.

"Excited are we, love?" I asked him nonchalantly, as I tied the blindfold up.

"Oh, yeah. You have no idea how hot this is, baby," he said, and I wound my fingers into his hair. His head slumped forwards as he groaned again, the sound emanating from deep in his throat, which hid his face from me. I decided, since I couldn't hurt him, to be a little rough and pulled on his hair firmly. He responded instantly, lifting his head up and backwards to meet my desires as I pulled on his hair as strongly as I could. I wouldn't be strong enough to move him without his consent until I was changed, but his playing along helped me feel a sense of power.

"Now, Edward," I said slowly, teasing his as to what I wanted. I could practically feel him purring in his eagerness to do whatever I wanted so I drew out the words tortuously. "I seem to remember that last time we slept together, you came first."

"I didn't force you to do that," Edward insisted anxiously, and I pressed my free hand to his lips to calm him and silence the thousand apologies that I knew where coming. I knew only to well that it had been my choice to pleasure him first, but that was irrelevant at this point.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that the situation needs rectifying, Edward." His lips formed an adorable O shape as he realized immediately what I meant, and he pointed to his eyes in a silent question. "You can open them now," I whispered, and they snapped open so fast I almost didn't see it. His eyes raked up and down my body, and began to redirect his hands towards my breasts.

I shook my head once, and he pouted. I smiled at him and he returned to the task I had set for him.

He quickly found my hips and began to knead and lavish attention on them with his long, pale fingers. They gradually began to snake their way under the top of my panties and he gently eased them down my thighs and let them pool at my feet. His hands then continued their ministrations at my hips, moving in small, gentle circles towards where I really wanted them. I groaned and dug my nails into his scalp in blissful ecstasy, bringing my other hand to join it. Edward was going agonizingly slowly, and part of me was desperate for him to hurry up, so I forced myself to speak through my haze of pleasure.

"Make me cum for you, baby," I moaned, surprising both myself and him. Edward instantly stilled his hands and gripped my hips firmly, yet still gently to avoid hurting me, and pulled me towards his body. He dipped his head, still wearing the blindfold, down towards my core and I realized a heartbeat later what he was going to do.

"Oh, I will," he said, and then his tongue was pressed flat against my aching clit. My legs gave way, and Edward had to support me with his strong arms as he began to play me like a fucking violin. Quickly I could feel my pleasure building, filling me from where Edward was pleasuring me, and spreading rapidly throughout my body. It was like a white hot flame, blinding me and threatening to burst me open, and I wanted nothing more than to let it. However, I remember Alice's words to me from earlier, and I tried to concentrate and hold out for as long as I could on the edge of oblivion.

Edward growled almost animalistically at the lack of the release that he had been expecting and increased the pace, effectively destroying any self control I had left. I screamed, pulling at Edward's hair with enough ferocity to seriously hurt any human, and abandoned myself to ride the waves of pure passion and pleasure until they had run their course.

Eventually I stopped writhing and bucking in Edward's arms and he stood me carefully on my feet. He stood up then, and began to unbutton his shirt, whilst never once taking his eyes of my breasts under the translucent blue fabric.

"Your turn."

**AN: Tell me what you think, thanks.**


End file.
